Gilmore hits House
by Artsiegrl9513
Summary: Doctor House and his daughter were forced to go to small-town Stars Hollow. His daughter has been trying to make the best of things as he tries to flirt with the engaged Lorelai. Please read and review! I love you all! XD
1. The very rude man

House walked over to the front desk and rung the bell.

"I'm standing right here." The french man said glaring.

"Oh my mistake." He sighed and tried to shrug off the annoyance.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. Did you make a reservation?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Name?"

"P. Diddy....." The french man glared at him as if trying to break some sort of force.

"Will you excuse me?"

"Oh of course frenchy. I don't mind just sitting here." House turned to see a couple walk through the doors.

"Would you believe? He's making a cripple sit here and wait for service." The couple stared then decided to move on. The french man stared at him in disbelief then continued his way to the kitchen.

"Lorelai!" Lorelai spilled her onto the counter, while Sookie dropped her spoon.

"Jeez, what!?" She said annoyed.

"There is a man at the desk wanting a room."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Sookie call the cops! You'd think this place was an Inn!"

"He needs to be thrown out!" He shouted.

"Now Michel-"

"No! This man is very rude and he called me frenchy!"

"Michel I will take care of it. Just sit here and relax."

"Fine, I better not see him for the rest of the day!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked at Sookie who shrugged. She set her coffee down and walked towards the front desk while feeling the diamond ring on her finger. 'Only one more week.' She thought to herself. She saw the tall, scruffy looking man waiting at the desk. As he looked up and showed his bright blue eyes, it stunned her. He stared at her as she finally made her way.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a room."

"Okay did you make a reservation?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay your name?"

"Dr. Gregory House."

"Docter huh? What exactly do you do?"

"I fix boo-boo's." Lorelai continued to smile at him annoyed. She handed him his keys.

"Have a nice stay, room 8." She began to walk out before he caught her.

"Wait! Where could I get something to eat here?" This question caught her off guard, so she gave him the first place she could think of.

"Luke's diner, he makes the greatest burgers."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her and she felt light on her feet. She nodded then proceeded to the kitchen.

"So, was it as bad as Michel made it out to be?" Lorelai drifted off into space picturing the doctors face in her head.

"Lorelai? Hello?"

"What?"

"The guy? Was he rude?"

"Oh... yeah, just awful..." Then staring at her coffee she began to drift again.


	2. New ones in town

Jamie wondered through the town passing the book store and the bakery. Eyeing all the unique characters of the town. When she passed the magazine stand, she stopped trying to find a seventeen and New York Times. She noticed women huddled together whispering to each other. She figured that all small towns needed there gossips so continued to look. She found her seventeen but before she could find the New York Times she felt a tap on her shoulders. When she turned around, the three lady gossips were all staring at her.

"I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar. Did you just move here?" one asked. She had a large scarf wrapped around her and she was dressed in all kinds of different colors.

"Oh, no. I'm just visiting with my dad."

"I see, is he around?"

"No, he's checking in at the Dragonfly Inn. It's so beautiful there. Do you know it?" They laughed making Jamie turn a deep shade of red.

"Of course we know it." One of the others said. She was short with blonde hair, almost comforting.

"That's Lorelai's place. Have you met her?" The colorful one asked.

"No not yet. I really haven't met anyone. Except for you." They laughed and Jamie looked around nervously. She wasn't used to random strangers talking to her and wasn't sure what to do.

"What's your name, honey?" The blonde one asked.

"Jamie House."

"Hello Jamie, my name is Miss. Patty and this is Babette."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Jamie said quietly.

"So how long are you staying?" Miss. Patty asked.

"Oh it depends on… my dad's work. He's a doctor so-"

"A doctor! Oh how exciting!"

"Yeah, so I better go. He's actually waiting for me at the Inn. It was nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too Sugar." Babette muttered. Jamie smiled, grabbed the New York Times, paid, and made her way back to the Inn hoping to not run into any more very friendly towns people.

"She's a very shy child isn't she?" Miss. Patty asked Babette.

"Maybe it's something to do with her dad."

She opened the door and made her way to the front desk. Michel was sorting through mail when he looked up and saw her.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my dad." She tried to say sweetly. She saw how angry he had gotten at her father before she left for her walk.

"Does he work here?"

"No he's a guest. His name is Greg House. I'm just wondering where our room is." Michel glared at her while she felt herself shrink.

"I believe you need the owner." he stated then walked off. She looked around the decorated Inn. She loved all the figurines and portraits. Michel made his way back to the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw Lorelai sitting on the counter while Sookie was playing with Davey.

"Michel I swear if it's about the doctor."

"It's about his daughter." Lorelai sat stunned. 'He has a daughter?' She thought to herself.

"Daughter?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, she wants to know what room he's in."

"Why didn't you just tell her?"

"Because I want nothing to do with that very, very rude man."

"Michel you're a very, very rude man." Michel glared then walked out the door leading outside.

"Michel wait I-"

"I don't think your going to catch him."

"I know, I'll fix it later." Lorelai slid off the counter and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jamie turned towards her, shocking her with the exact same eyes she saw on the man only an hour ago.

"All I want to know is what room my dad is in."

"Oh okay, let me just find it." Lorelai looked through the reservation book, even though she remembered his room number. She didn't want the young girl to think she was weird. Even though she was very weird.

"Your Lorelai? The owner?" She asked.

"Yes I am." She stood shocked once again.

"Miss. Patty told me your name. I really love your place here, it's so beautiful."

"Thank you, so how did you hear about us?"

"Oh I was just… reading through a magazine and saw this place and so here we are."

"Well thank you for staying with us… okay he's in room 8. I hope you and your dad have a wonderful stay. And if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, I will." Jamie smiled then made her way upstairs to the room.


	3. She knows

Jamie lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her brown hair scattered all over the bed.

"Has she called?" House sighed as he sat in the very comfortable armchair.

"Nope, no call, text, email, or carrier pigeon." He stared at the floor with his brilliant blue eyes.

"We're going to be here for awhile aren't we?" He sighed again and cleared his throat. How was he supposed to tell her, that according to the officer he spoke to, they could be living here for the rest of their lives?

"Just until that carrier pigeon comes." He usually is extremely close to her. Tells her just about everything, that's one of the reasons he really liked having a daughter. Somehow he found it extremely easy to talk to her, like he would be talking to himself. This time though was different. He didn't want to have to explain that what he did had possibly destroyed their lives. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"How long is that going to be?" He began to feel frustrated. His daughter was so much like him.

"I… I'm not sure."

"Well did the cop say anything?" He paused to try and pick his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do is lie to his daughter.

"He might have mentioned a week, but it was pretty loud." She sat up and looked at him, sharing something close to the same frustration.

"It was pretty loud? That's a lame excuse. Why can't we go home now?"

"You know why."

"No I don't, I thought everything was fine-"

"Jamie!"

"I'm sorry! Just please explain to me why we had to fly all the way out to some small town?"

"I don't have to explain anything."

"Dad, please just tell me."

"I said no."

"But Dad-."

"Stop! I said I'm not explaining it and I don't have to!"

"Dad-."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But I-."

"I don't want to talk about it!" One thing that Jamie did not inherit from her father was her extremely emotional side. Usually when people yell at her, especially when they are close, she cries. She felt the stinging sensation in her eyes and she jumped on the bed.

"I'll be back later." She mumbled as she walked out the door. The tears making their way down her pale cheeks, now turning red. Almost out the door of the inn she ran into the well-dressed French man.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to hide her tears. He knew something was wrong but before he could even ask anything she ran outside and sat down on the bench. She watched a family of ducks walking through the flowerbed. The mommy led the little ducklings watching for anything dangerous. There were three ducks, he first two were white, with perfect sleek feathers. The last one was smaller, still white but with ruffled feathers and what looked like was only a half of a wing. She knew that duck would never fly and know what it's like to be free like his siblings. All the sudden the loud roar of a lawn mower started as the gardening started to cut the grass oblivious to the ducks. It was only seconds later when Jamie noticed that the odd duck had wandered away from the others and right into the path of the mower. She then realized that it wasn't moving and was going to get run over.

"Stop!" She shouted. The gardener had headphones in, so he could not hear her. She started to panic and leaped from her seat, not sure of what she was doing.

"No!" She sprinted to the duck that was only a few yards away.

"Hey!" She tried again, finally the man heard and stopped.

"What?" She suddenly felt extremely angry with him. She bent over and waved the duck away. He jumped and made his way right back to his family.

"Number one, don't have headphones in while trying to mow the lawn and two, watch where you're going! You almost killed it."

"Well if it's stupid enough to just sit there while I mow then it didn't deserve to live." She felt the sudden urge to smack the large-sweaty man in from of him.

"Listen here you animal hating-"

"What's going on?" Jamie looked over to the owner who was now running outside. She just then realized she had attracted quite a crowd.

"Are you okay?" She noticed her face was stained with tears.

"Jamie?" She saw her dad walk out of the small inn worried. It finally hit her. She finally understood why they had to fly out to Stars Hollow.

"I'm fine." She said only loud enough for Lorelai to hear. "Tell my dad… I know." She then swiftly walked away leaving Lorelai speechless. She slowly walked over to the man who matched the young girl's eyes. "She told me to tell you that she knows." He expression was unreadable.

"Figures, she's to smart for her own good." He then walked back inside while Sookie was walking out.

"There is something wrong here, Sookie." Staring out where Jamie disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"With that doctor and his kid. There's something wrong there." While Sookie tried to understand, Lorelai walked inside to her office.


	4. In the woods

Jamie ran into the woods after turning the corner away from Lorelai's and her father's sight. Realizing that she should have tried in gym, she sat on the ground breathless. Finally she began to catch her breath and she laid down on the pile of leaves that was behind her. She tried to stare up through the trees but the sun was causing her to be blind. Uncomfortable she sat up and started to play with the leaves. Her head was flooded with memories, especially the ones of those gross looking guys who broke in. It was seemed like it was so long ago when she first saw them. She also remembered when they broke into her house. That was two days ago.

It was three in the morning and she was barely asleep. She was usually a pretty deep sleeper, but during the summer she barely slept. It started with someone just trying to turn the knob. She thought it was in her head so she just turned over. Finally the door caved in and she sat straight up in her bed.

"Dad!" She screamed, throwing off the covers. Her dad was also a deep sleeper, but it was all year long. Scared to actually walk outside the room, she pounded on the wall that is connected to his room.

"Go back to bed!" He yelled back.

"There is someone in the house! Dad get up! Dad-" She was interrupted by her door opening. Three ugly men stood there shocked. She wasn't sure what they were shocked over. Didn't they hear her screaming? She wasn't sure what to do, and there were no harm doing objects around her.

"Hello princess." I screech left Jamie's mouth as she started to pounding on the wall.

"Daddy! Wake up! Dad, there's guys in the house! Dad!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. They ran after her as she ran to her bed. As she stood on her bed, the three men circled her.

"Jamie! Oh my god!" Jamie was startled by her dad letting on of the guys jump up on the bed and take hold of her. With one of his arm around her neck, and used his other to grab the gun out of pocket.

"Okay... just... please... let her go."

"You are in no position to tell us what to do, House." Jamie's skin was drenched in sweat, and she was shaking so much she could barely stand on the bed.

"Dad, they know you?" The man tightened the grip on her.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"If she's related to you, she has everything to do with this." Jamie's head was racing. She had seen these men before, she was just trying to remember where.

"House you know what we want."

"I can't do that." Jamie was starting to panic. What if he couldn't save her?

"Even if your daughter is on the line?" He pointed the gun to her head.

"Dad!" She yelled.

"Alright! I will, I'll do whatever you want." Jamie then heard another persons footsteps walking through the living room. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be relieved or move on to higher level of terror.

"Police!" Had her dad called the cops before he came into her room?

"Damn it! Sam, take the girl!" Jamie was looking around mortified. The man who yelled this seemed to be the ring leader.

"Alright, out the window!" Sam was the one who was holding Jamie, and now he was dragging her across the room and towards the window.

"Dad!" she screeched again.

"Jamie!" He tried to get to her but the other guy who hadn't done much yet held him back. Finally she remember something she had learned in a movie. Barely thinking the punched Sam in the face. He stumbled a bit before she punched him in the stomach, stepped on his foot, and the kneed his groin when he finally let go. She sprinted to her Dad running into the guy holding him back. She screamed as she felt Sam grab onto her shoulders. Finally the cop came crashing through. One of them must have locked the door when she wasn't looking.

She decided to just cover her eyes to protect them from the sun. She couldn't believe she hadn't put two and two together. She heard a twig snap to her left. He was tall, but not ugly like the men who had attempted to kidnap her. He was wearing a leather jack and dark jeans. His black hair was only partially curly and just barely reached his eye brows. He looked terrified to be found, or maybe it was just because he found a random crying girl in the woods. Either way her heart took a giant leap as she stood up and grabbed a large branch to fight with.

"Are you with Jack?" she said sternly. She was careful not to let her voice shake.

"Who?"

"Your not here to... never mind..." She put the branch down, she stared at him again and saw the book he was holding.

"I just come here to read... but I'll just go." He started to turn away, she felt bad for running him out of his spot.

"No! I don't want to run you out, I'll leave." She started to leave but heard his voice.

"Well, now I don't want to run you out." She stared at each other, in an awkward silence.

"We could always just sit here in the same spot." he said.

"Well, if you really don't mind. I just came to think so I'll be quiet."

"That's cool with me." She was extremely curious by the young man. He was decent looking, had a touch of 'on the edge' style in him. He was probably around 20, maybe mid 20's. She usually felt uncomfortable being alone with adult males, but with him she felt comfortable. She didn't know him, he could have been a rapist or a child molester but she didn't seem to care. She knew he wasn't like that. His aura was blue, she thought. The hippie, her dad treated once, taught her how to see an aura. She wasn't very good, but she could always see at least a little. She found it useful when she had to talk to strangers. He sat by a tree trunk and just started to read. She awkwardly laid down on the pile of leaves.

"Are you new here?" He asked, it startled her. She slowly sat at and looked at him. His book was closed and on the ground.

"Kinda, my dad and I are staying at the Dragonfly Inn."

"My uncle's fiance owns that inn."

"You know Lorelai?"

"Uh yeah, I've known her for a... pretty long time." He stared at the twig in front of him.

"That's cool..." His head looked up at her, curiously.

"Were you the girl who caused that crowd down there?" Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"The stupid gardener was going to run over the duck with the lawn mower." He laughed a bit, looked at her, then laughed a bit again.

"It's not funny! He didn't even care."

"So are you one of those 'save the earth' or 'save the animals' type of people?"

"I'm usually more of a silent protester." He smiled to himself.

"I write my way through." He said. Jamie sighed a sad sigh.

"I would love to write for living."

"Then why don't you?"

"My dad is worried that it won't give me a steady paycheck."

"I work at this zine in Philidelphia. It's basically being paid for writing."

"Have you ever actually wrote a book?"

"Yeah, I actually have." Her eyes went wide.

"Really? That's amazing! Is at in bookstores and everything?" He laughed again at her excitement.

"Yeah, and every time someone buys a book I get paid."

"That's amazing!" He had a huge smile on his face now. She could tell that he wasn't used to smiling like that.

"So, what does your dad want you to do?"

"He hasn't really said, but I know he wants me to be a doctor like him."

"What kind of doctor is he?"

"Well, basically when someone comes into the hospital and they aren't sure what they have, my dad figures it out." He looked at her almost confused.

"That sounds... interesting. Is that what he wants you to do?"

"Probably." She said sad. There was a silence between them, besides the sound of the wind through the trees.

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"When I first walked up, you were crying. Why?" She was hoping that he didn't see her.

"I was... thinking..."

"Okay, about what?" He was just as curious as she was, maybe it was a writer thing.

"Why are so curious to find out about a teenage girls feelings?"

"Maybe I'll make a book out of it."

"It wouldn't make much of a story."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"What if you are some creepy, child molester? I don't even know your name." He laughed.

"My name is Jess."

"I'm Jamie." He nodded.

"Alright, so now you have to tell me what you were thinking about."

"Creeper..." They laughed, she wondered what time it was.

"I was thinking about why we came here." He nodded.

"I'm not sure of the details, but apparently my dad pissed some guys off pretty bad."

"How bad could it have been?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the mafia."

"Ooh..." Another extreme awkward silence went by.

"About two days ago, they broke into our house and tried to kidnap me." The word sounded so weird coming out of her mouth. He sat with no expression.

The cops came before they could, and they told us that the best thing for us would be to leave for a while... and I just figured out, about fifteen minutes ago, that there is a good chance we aren't going back." Should she have said all that? Was she allowed to?

"I'm surprised your so calm about this."

"I haven't really thought about it much. I just started thinking about it when I ran into the woods." She sighed.

"Well that would explain why you were crying." He seemed to feel completely uncomfortable. She smiled to herself.

"Do you know what time it is Jess?"

"Uh, about twelve."

"Damn, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"You wanna go to Luke's?"

"Luke's?"

"It's a diner in the center of town."

"I don't have any money."

"Eh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a fifteen year old teenager, you found crying in the woods. Then after I tell you my sob story, you are willing to take me to a diner."

"Well, I feel sorry for you."

"Aw, thanks." She said as they got up and started walking to town.

"Plus, now people will think I'm a pedophile and I'm on a date with you."

"Oh joy..."


	5. Luke's aura

**I'm sorry that there isn't a lot of House (the person). I'll just go back and forth. At least he's in this one right?... right? Well thank you for reviewing and reading. Please let me know what you think, I love writing for you guys. 3**

They finally made it to Luke's after getting about a million stares from the townsfolk. She had heard them whisper, "That's the doctor's kid?" "She doesn't look like the way they described her." "Hell on wheels? She looks like a sweetheart." "Why is she with him?" "Do they even know each other?" "It was all over a duck?"

She finally whispered to Jess, "How does word spread so fast?" He just laughed as they sat down. The diner wasn't what she expected, the walls were blue and barely decorated, the tables didn't match, and the only person working was a girl who couldn't be to much older then she was. Thick rimmed glasses and long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail. She was still very pretty though. Jess pulled out a menu for her and stood up.

"I'll be right back." He announced as he got up to go to the counter. She listened to his conversation with the owner.

"Hey Luke! We need some food!" A tall man in a flannel shirt walked out of the kitchen. He wore a blue backwards baseball cap and had a dark goatee. He seemed friendly, she tried to read his aura. From what she could tell it was a bright yellow maybe orange, it made her smile.

"Your back early, did something go wrong?" he said as he opened the register.

"Nah, just met someone." Luke looked up at him.

"Who in the world did you meet? You know every person in town and there's no one new." Jess raised his eyebrows at him.

"Except if you went to the inn." Luke said sighing.

"Which I do everyday."

"So where are they?" Jess pointed to where Jamie sat. She kept looking through the menu pretending not to listen.

"Jess! She's like ten years old!" he tried to whisper.

"I'm sure she's older then that."

"You can't be hanging out with a girl that young! Your twenty-four!"

"We were thinking a summer wedding." Jamie snickered quietly.

"This isn't funny!"

"You need to calm down, we met in the woods where I read. She was crying and hadn't had anything to eat all day. Plus, she isn't as annoying as other kids her age." Luke just stared at him.

"What do want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. I'll wait till she orders." He walked back over to the table and sat down.

"I'm thirteen."

"What?" She smiled at him.

"I'm a pretty good at hearing things, especially when I'm not supposed to. I'm thirteen, not ten." He laughed.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Whatever I'm allowed to have, I don't want to use all your money."

"Don't worry, it's free."

"Free?"

"I... know the owner." She rolled her eyes and looked at the menu.

"I think I'll-" Luke walked over before she could finish. He stared at her before he spoke. She tried to stare back to make him looked away, like her dad taught her. Finally he spoke, looking at his note pad.

"Welcome to Luke's, what will you have?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, chili- cheese fries, and a coke." she tried to say strong.

"Do you have any cash?" She looked at Jess and stuttered, "I- uh- he-"

"Come on Uncle Luke... I'll pay for her."

"Uncle?"

"Which means you'll be eating free food?"

"Well that was the general idea..." Luke sighed. Jamie's heart was pounding, how stupid could she have been to go with a perfect stranger to a random diner when he promised to pay. This is how kids get abducted, she only trusted him because she could almost read auras. Now what did blue mean? Calm or survivor? Maybe it was turquoise. She remembered memorizing the meanings of a few aura colors. Turquoise was influence. She could always try again.

"Alright fine, Jess whattya want?"

"BLT, fries and a coke."

"Fine." He walked away grumpy.

"Don't mind Luke, he can be a tad..."

"That's alright, I get it. My dad can get the same way. It doesn't matter, I know he's good." He looked at her curiously.

"I can read auras... barely. His is a yellow... or a orange. Either way they are good." He still looked at her curiously, he wanted to know what the colors meant. She sighed.

"Yellow means joy, freedom, and an all around good person. Orange uplifting, inspiring, and power."

"Maybe it's gold."

"It could be,wouldn't be the first time." He smiled, had she got it right?

"So, what am I?" He asked. He stretched back in his seat, trying to act casual. She leaned back joining him.

"I'm pretty sure your turquoise."

"And what does turquoise mean?"

"You are influential." He stared at her a minute.

"Wow..."

"You don't believe me?"

"No it's just... wow."

"I'm pretty sure it's true too. I saw the way you got Luke to give you free food." He sighed.

"Maybe it is right." Luke came back with two cokes.

"Your food will be a minute."

"Can you read it now?" Jess asked to Jamie. She laughed.

"What? Read what?" She stared at Luke, attempting to get a better look at his aura.

"I'm pretty sure it's orange." Jess laughed along with Jamie.

"I think your right about that."

"Right about what? What's orange? What are you talking about?"

"I just read your aura, sir." Luke snorted.

"Right... your burgers will be up in a moment." They laughed some more as he walked away.

"So how did you learn this? You don't seem like the type to..."

"To what?"

"To worship the sun every morning and give everyone a daisy walking down a street."

"That's just a stereotype, but I get what you mean. I learned from this hippie that my dad was treating. He never had a daughter, so he decided to teach me."

"Was it hard?"

"No, I mean I'm not very good but it's not that hard. I'm not even sure if I'm really doing it, but if I am doing it right then it wasn't hard." He raised his eyebrows, the same way he did at Luke.

"Well, basically I have to concentrate on the center of his forehead. Then right before I blink I will see a color. It's only for a split second though." He smiled as Luke brought the food.

"Cheeseburger, chili-cheese fries. BLT and fries." He stared at Jamie again. "Did you really just read my aura?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did."

"And it was orange?"

"Yes."

"What does orange mean?" She blushed, she wasn't even sure why she did.

"Inspiring and power." Luke snorted.

"Yeah right." Then he walked away again. They started to eat as another customer walked in, she looked up and saw her father. His face had no expression, he just stood there tall.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"That's your dad?" Jess pointed to him.

"Jamie, why don't you introduce me to your friend." She sighed, she could tell he was mad at her.

"This is Jess, we just met."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me." She rolled her eyes, she knew exactly where this was going.

"We met in the woods."

"You met a stranger in the woods, then decided to go to lunch?"

"Yep!" He also knew where this was leading to, but he didn't want to do this in public.

"Well we have to go, Lisa called." At first she was shocked and almost excited, but then realized he was lying.

"No she didn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your phone is dead."

"I know, but I found this magical device that let's you save your phone when you plug it into the wall. They call it a phone charger."

"The phone charger was in the suitcase that we lost at the airport. By the way, they called my cell phone and they found it." He stared her down, a skill he had already taught her so she was able to deflect it.

"Well do you want to sit down?" Jamie asked trying to be polite.

"That's alright, I'm just going to get a coffee then go back to the hotel." He left and took a seat at the counter.

"So that's your dad?" Jess asked.

"Yep."

"Scary dude." She smiled a fake smile and looked over at her dad.


End file.
